Please don't go
by Liven
Summary: Se déroule pendant le 3x17. Blaine craque et avoue ses vrais sentiments à l'idée de voir Kurt partir pour New-York sans lui. OS.


_Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs._

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, centré sur Klaine, une nouvelle fois. (Promis, je suis en train de travailler sur un autre pairing.)_

_Celui-ci se déroule pendant** Dance With Somebody**, au moment où Kurt et Blaine parlent près du casier de notre hobbit gélifié préféré. _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

« Je pourrais ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups : trouver une chanson pour le devoir de cette semaine et une autre pour mon audition de NYADA, ce qui - »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Les mots s'échappèrent sans même que Blaine ne s'en rende compte et il fut presque choqué de s'entendre les prononcer. Il n'osa pas regarder Kurt, ayant peur de sa réaction.

« Pardon ? »

Blaine resta silencieux et Kurt s'impatienta. « Blaine. Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose du genre et ensuite décider de te taire. Tu me dois une explication. »

Refusant toujours d'affronter le regard de son petit-ami, Blaine marmonna. « C'est rien. Tu ne comprendras pas de toute façon, et tu vas t'énerver. Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. »

« Essaye toujours. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour comprendre ton point de vue, et de ne pas m'énerver. Tu peux me faire confiance, Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt se voulait rassurante mais le châtain ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude.

« C'est juste que… » Le bouclé se dégonfla et soupira. « Ca ne sert à rien. Laisse tomber. On se verra au Glee Club. » Il claqua la porte de son casier, serrant ses livres contre son torse et tourna le dos à son petit-ami. Kurt réagit très vite. Il attrapa Blaine par le biceps et le tira dans les toilettes qui se trouvaient juste à côté et qui, part un heureux hasard, étaient vides.

« Oh non Blaine ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler cette fois-ci ! On va parler, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je n'en peux plus de ton comportement. Depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de NYADA tu es plus que distant avec moi. Tu ne veux plus rien faire rien que toi et moi, que ce soit simplement rester chez l'un ou l'autre, aller faire du shopping, regarder un film, ou même simplement se promener. Et les rares fois où tu acceptes, après des heures de supplications, tu n'es pas vraiment _là. _Tu ne me parles plus et j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus être avec moi. Si c'est le cas je pense que je mérite un peu d'honnêteté de ta part, depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Je... » Sa voix se brisa. « Dis le moi… Romps avec moi. Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça, dans le flou, ne sachant pas si tu m'aimes toujours, si tu es toujours amoureux de moi ou pas, si tu attends que ce soit moi qui décide de mettre un terme à notre relation. Si… Si tu ne m'aime plus je… J'aurais mal, je ne te le cache pas, j'aurais l'impression de mourir, mais je… Je pourrais comprendre, je pense. Et… Je te rendrais ta liberté et tu pourras à nouveau vivre et être heureux. Parce que clairement, là, avec moi, tu ne l'es pas. »

Blaine leva enfin le regard vers Kurt, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Son cœur se brisa en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt et son regard empli de peine et de douleur.

« Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi Kurt. Jamais. Je t'aime trop, j'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie pour te dire de partir ! Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés toi et moi. Ce serait la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. _Nous _arriver. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Je suis complètement paumé là, Blaine ! »

« Mais je te l'ai dit ! » Cria Blaine. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre. « Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Tu. Partes. » Il prit soin de bien détacher chacun de ses mots. « J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, tout le temps. Tu ne comprends pas ça ? Tu passes ton temps à parler de NYADA sans voir que l'idée de te voir partir dans quelques mois me brise le cœur. Je ne vais pas survivre sans toi près de moi. C'est sûrement égoïste, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles à New-York. Pas sans moi. C'est comme si tu n'avais pas réalisé que je n'ai que toi ici ! C'est pour toi que je suis venu dans ce lycée. J'étais bien mieux à Dalton. Je n'avais pas à me contrôler tout le temps, je pouvais te toucher quand j'en avais envie. Ici, non. Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas heureux dans cette école ? Ca sera encore pire quand tu seras parti vivre ta vie à New-York ! Tu vas finir par m'oublier. Je le sais. »

Kurt se rapprocha doucement de Blaine, prenant son temps et étudiant les réactions du jeune homme, ayant peur de le faire fuir. Voyant que Blaine le fixait sans bouger, il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui déposa un tout petit baiser sur la tempe.

« Je suis désolé… Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu souffres, désolé de ne pas avoir su te rassurer. Désolé d'être nul. »

« Tu n'es pas - »

« Non Blaine. Ne dis pas que je ne suis pas nul. C'est faux. Je suis focalisé sur moi, sur mes envies, mes rêves, et je ne te vois plus. Quelqu'un de correct aurait tout de suite vu que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu n'es pas heureux. Moi j'ai rien vu et je suis totalement désemparé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour te prouver que je t'aime et que jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu m'as sauvé, Blaine. Et quand je dis ça, ce n'est pas à la légère. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup, j'aurais probablement sauté. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là aujourd'hui, que je m'en suis sorti. Même quand nous n'étions pas encore un couple. Je me suis toujours appuyé sur toi, et enfin je n'étais plus seul face au monde, j'avais quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qui m'écoutait, me conseillait, qui pouvait vraiment me comprendre et me guider. Tu n'es pas juste mon petit-ami de lycée Blaine. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Je _sais _qu'on fera notre vie ensemble, et qu'elle sera merveilleuse. Cependant, je sais aussi qu'elle ne sera pas toujours rose. On a beau s'aimer comme des fous on reste des êtres humains, avec nos propres envies, nos propres rêves, et nos propres opinions. On ne pourra pas toujours être d'accord, et de toute façon ce serait fort ennuyant. »

Blaine laissa échapper un tout petit rire et acquiesça, étant d'accord avec Kurt.

« Mais tu sais Blaine, je ne peux pas renoncer à mon rêve. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. Ce ne serait pas juste. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir ici. Certes, je reconnais que j'ai insisté, mais si tu avais été parfaitement honnête avec moi je l'aurais compris. Je suis têtu, mais pas bête. Je sais ce que c'est d'être dans une école où tu ne te sens pas à ta place. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas resté à Dalton. On aurait été forts, tous les deux, on aurait survécu en n'étant pas dans la même école. Et… Ca aurait peut-être été plus simple pour nous de ne plus pouvoir nous voir tous les jours quand je serais à NYADA… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord… Ce n'est pas pareil du tout. On ne se serait pas vus tous les jours, ça c'est vrai, mais on n'aurait pas été séparés par des millions de kilomètres. On aurait toujours pu se voir facilement. Deux heures de voiture, et ça aurait réglé. Là… Là, ce sera bien plus compliqué. Je ne vais pas réussir à survivre en te sachant si loin. Comment on va faire s'il se passe quelque chose de grave pour l'un ou pour l'autre ? »

« On trouvera une solution Blaine. On en trouve toujours. »

« Mais quand ? C'est en train d'arriver Kurt, là, maintenant. Tu seras parti dans quelques mois. Et après, pour nous, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je serais ici, dans cette école, seul, sans amis, sans personne à qui me confier, sans personne pour me rassurer, me rendre heureux. Et toi tu seras là-bas, seul aussi. Mais heureux, parce que tu seras en train de réaliser ton rêve. Tu ne penseras pas vraiment à moi, à ce que je vais vivre, à_ comment_ je vais vivre. »

« Je pense tout le temps à toi Blaine, et la distance n'y changera rien. »

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, c'est bien connu. »

« Ce n'est qu'un proverbe. Ce n'est pas une vérité. Encore moins pour nous. Tu sais, si c'était possible je te prendrais avec moi quand j'irais à New-York. Mais je ne peux pas. Et je ne peux pas renoncer à mon rêve non plus. Mais je crois en nous et je suis certain qu'on surmontera cette épreuve. On y arrivera, notre amour est assez fort. Et puis, ce n'est que pour dix mois. Ca passera vite. Tu seras occupé avec les études, le choix de ton université, et puis les amis que tu te feras, j'en suis persuadé et tu n'auras pas trop de temps pour penser à moi et être triste parce qu'on ne se verra pas souvent. »

Blaine soupira, se détacha de Kurt et plongea son regard dans celui du plus vieux.

« Tu me manque à partir du moment où l'on se quitte jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit à nouveau, Kurt. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas te voir pendant plusieurs heures, alors plusieurs semaines, voire même plusieurs mois ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je serais… Peut-être que pour toi c'est facile de passer du temps loin de moi mais pour moi, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis vraiment dépendant de toi. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas forcément sain, mais c'est comme ça et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour changer ça… Je le réalise maintenant. En te repoussant et refusant de passer du temps avec moi, ça ne m'aide pas. Je pensais que ça allait m'aider pour quand tu seras parti mais non. J'ai été bête de le croire. Au final, on a perdu un mois. Ca fait un mois de moins pour profiter l'un de l'autre… J'ai été bête. »

« Non, pas bête. Tu voulais juste y croire. C'est humain. Et on va rattraper le temps perdu. Je ne vais pas te quitter, pas jusqu'à ce que je doive aller à New-York. Et je pourrais vendre certains vêtements qui ne sont plus de saison ou qui ne me vont plus. Ca me permettra de gagner assez d'argent pour les billets d'avions. Parce que je refuse de laisser passer plusieurs mois sans te voir. Je reviendrais le plus souvent, et je te ferais venir là-bas. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Ca reviendrait trop cher, et puis tes vêtements, ce sont tes bébés. Tu ne vas pas les vendre pour moi… »

« Je préfèrerais revêtir un jogging tous les jours plutôt que ne pas te voir. Tu es bien plus important que tous les Marc Jacobs et autres Alexander McQueen du monde, Blaine. Tu passes avant tout le reste. Et le plus tôt tu réalise ça, le mieux ce sera. Pour moi, pour toi, et pour notre couple. Ne doute pas de l'amour que je te porte, ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Jamais je ne me lasserais de toi, jamais je ne voudrais te remplacer, et jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Et pour prouver ses dires, Kurt captura les lèvres de Blaine dans un long et tendre baiser, faisant passer tout son amour pour le bouclé dans ce geste d'une douceur infinie.

« Merci. » Murmura Blaine après avoir mit fin au baiser.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Blaine sourit aussi, étant sincère pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir partagé ses sentiments avec son petit-ami et avait vraiment envie de croire qu'il avait raison et que leur amour survivrait à cette épreuve. En tout cas, il ferait tout son possible pour que ce soit le cas.

* * *

_Bon. Je ne suis pas parfaitement satisfaite de cette fin, mais ça faisait quelques semaines que je travaillais sur ce texte et après mures réflexions je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à me torde le cerveau et que je n'arriverais pas à faire mieux que ça. Je me trompe peut-être, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu._

_Au plaisir,_

_SlytheClaw._


End file.
